JustinG
JustinG joined the Feila forum on September twenty-ninth, 2008, and (as of February, the next year) has been a rather active member since then, and joined APP in the fall of '08. He became the co-administrator at about one in the morning, GMT-4, on June 14, 2009. That's when the fun began. He is a known grammar nazi, pedant, Rickroller, and advocate of fascism. No one knows if he is really serious about the latter. His username has nothing to do with that of JamesG's, given that JustinG's last name also starts with a "G." The veracity of this second to last statement has been doubted due to the extraordinary coincidence of the names and the fact that Justin was Jealous of James' avatar at the time. As of 2/10/09, he had sixteen characters on Feila, at least two from every era (excluding the Age of Steam.) He also has other characters in developement or finished, but not posted on the forums. He posts his new characters only when they are used in a Role-Play. JustinG does in fact consider himself to be a furry, and marks his entrance into the fandom as when he joined Feila, although he has had furry interests for his entire life. From Disney's Robin Hood, Jungle Book, Lion King, and Talespin to Brian Jacques' Redwall series and etcetera, he has loved "anthropomorphic" animals and the like. His fursona is only a sketchy detail at the moment - it could be a weasel. He has considered himself as a particularly wolfish person for some time, even before knowing what the word "furry" meant. (Other than being an adjective.) Lately, though, he has realized that the weasel is the better fitting animal, though. In real life, his passion in life is writing. He complains of having six muses who constantly give him ideas and inspirations for new stories, and as such, seldom finishes anything. He has, in reality, only written two furry stories. One of them is quite long (longest work yet) and he hopes to perhaps publish it. It is a sci-fi/action tale with those obligatory Starfox references. The book that he has worked most on, though, does have a few furry species in it, though it is not a furry book. He maintains that he is not an artist despite that he is interested in graphic arts as a career. He also believes that all villains need tentacles and has an odd fascination with H.P. Lovecraft, despite never even having laid eyes on one of his books. Medieval Role-playing Characters on Feila Silas was JustinG's first character on Feila. He is, admittedly, not a terribly original character, although he is an interesting one. He is labeled as a wolf, however, this may not be accurate, as whenever this is done so, JustinG adds an ambiguating term afterward to throw doubt on this otherwise obvious observation. Silas is an ash grey wolf (or is he?) with "rusty" eyes who always wears black robes and a cloak and is often mistaken for Death due to to his choice of clothing and that he carries around a scythe (terribly useless weapon, JustinG says.) There is no really confirmed story about what Silas' past is, but the most common one (that Silas tells people) follows thus: When he was a teenager, a group of rebels took over his village as their base of operations. A battle inevitably took place between encamped rebels and a noble's knights for the Edwinian village he lived in. His father was the village blacksmith and was killed by the rebel chief. Silas then took a scythe from the wall of the shop and killed the chief with it. He was supposedly incapacitated afterwards, during the charge of the knights. Silas eventually recovered from his injuries and awoke from the coma he had been in, however, ever afterwards his mind was "not quite right" and he could neither use nor tolerate any magic (except in very rare circumstances where he can not only tolerate magic, but his abilities with light magic become comparable to those of an archsage. These circumstances do not arise by any means Silas can control.) After waking up, he was enslaved for several years by the same nobleman who had taken care of him while he was unconscious. Something like a debt. He finally managed to escape and traveled away from Edwin. He is now apparently a Necromancer Hunter and uses the memories of his past to spur him on in his mission. He carries a scythe, possibly the one he used to kill the chief, as a weapon (although he also carries a shortsword due to the nature of his other weapon.) Silas is a dark, proud, and strange being who doesn't care much for strangers. In times of peril, though, he reveals himself to be selfless and brave, even practically suicidal. He has a tendency to philosophize during combat. Matthew Nevis is a ferret professor from Azalus Academy who is usually traveling about on the Academy's business. He is a master of Ice Magic and Earth Magic but his endurance has wained in recent years and he is not as a great a magician as he once was. He is still an exceedingly powerful opponent, but if his enemy is skilled in defense, Matthew will soon tire out. He is a worn, cynical, grumpy old codger who has seen most of it and done less. He avoids having to work with others unless it is absolutely necessary. He is a 60-year-old in a 40-year-old's body. (Figuratively, of course.) Mingus is a mysterious, megalomaniacal, hyperactive, mostly naive, curious and sadistic Crow (Technically a Beaked Avian, but more like a large sentient crow) seemingly bent on world domination. As much as he tries, he can't be pure evil, but he'd like to think it. And he tries his hardest to emulate the darkest villains. 18th Century Role-playing Characters on Feila Richard Hathaway is a most likely-ADD feline messenger. When he came of age, he was given a choice - join the military as was family tradition, or leave. Although this last one was not meant too seriously on the part of his guardians, as they planned to force him in anyways, Richard left before anything could be done. He now works as a fleet-footed messenger across Edwin. He is naive, curious, and hyperactive, despite that he is twenty-one years old. 19th Century Role-playing Characters on Feila Ritch Eld is an adventerous, smart, ex-military, and proud self-possessed melanistic serval history professor turned "Archaeologist/Treasure Hunter/Explorer/Adventurer." He always wears a fine suit and long coat wherever he may be, keeping his gentlemanly appearance quite constant. He has traveled extensively and has learned some magic from avians during his time spent in Piriqui. He is always writing in a journal and seems to have a particular fascination with Mazan curse stones. Most of his adventures to date have taken place in Maze, and involve a certain rodent secret agent (Arlo's Decoder Ring Roddy) who believes that Ritch is a villain and that he is plotting against Maze - which may or may not be true. Modern Role-playing Characters on Feila Hayden Lowell is not one of the characters most get along with. He's a very introverted black German Shepherd who is going to college at the moment and has a job at the First Bank of Edwin. He spends most of his free time taking pictures for either pleasure, or, more commonly, for pictures to attempt to sell to newspapers and magazines. He has a penchant for appearing guilty of crimes he might be witness to, and has quite the reputation with the local police forces, although they have never been able to [rove anything - yet. He also plays classical piano and enjoys rare steak. He is very smart, but antisocial and introverted - to the point where he appears as constantly angry to people, simply because they're around, disturbing him. Few really understand him. He has few friends. David Apthorpe is an unfortunate meerkat scientist specializing in biochemicals and bionutrition. He hasn't had much luck his entire life - being bullied from kindergarten to college and divorcing his wife several year ago. He continues not to have any, with recent loss of his job working on a secret project. David, being deprived of friends his entire life, is somewhat naive and is willing to quickly trust almost anyone, wishing to believe the best of anyone. He is a fearless beast until reality nips him the the rear, turning him into a coward. He respects all living things - if they don't shoot. He considers furs to be good by nature, but made evil by the world. He is soon to find out that evil is not as black and white as he might think. As an interesting aside, David was originally intended to be a sinister NPC scientist with a somewhat detailed background for a zombie-based Role-play that was to take place. Age of Cyborgs Characters on Feila Ellyll Cysgood was the first Age of Cyborgs character to be posted on the Feila Forum. He is a paranoid thief who was renowned throughout the underworld, especially in Edwin. He is from an Edwinish military family, but ran away several years ago due to extreme trouble between him and them, caused by his paranoia. Ellyll bears the most in-depth physical description of any of JustinG's characters so far, as he is a hybrid of an unusual type - JustinG has said that he avoids hybrids, but as they are more common than not in The Age of Cyborgs, he went all the way with Ellyll's hybridness. Ellyll is a mix of Thylacine, Kangaroo, Fennec Fox, and Otter, and is described as thus: (text from Feila Forum) "He has a streamlined body that flows into a long, thick, vaguely triangular (in cross section) tail which tapers smoothly to an end (primarily from the Otter, Thylacine, and Kangaroo genes.) His large, strong legs are definitely from the Kangaroo DNA he inherited from his father. His head is what you could imagine from the fusion of all his genes - long; and sharp and pointed, but smooth and rounded at the same time; with large, angular, backswept ears (given the Thylacine, Kangaroo, and especially Fennec genes.) His cobalt blue eyes seem to have a perpetual squint." His latest mission resulted in his near death. More details are pending further RPs in his (hopefully) ongoing story. JustinG claims that Ellyll is his favorite character thus far. category:People